Fall
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Desde el momento que permitió envolverse en los hilos del tormento, Kurapika supo que jamás vería la luz del sol. Kuroro/Kurapika. Yaoi, o algo así.


**N.A:** Holi, holi gente de este hermoso mundo. Este es mi primer fic escrito acá, aunque es debido a razones de trabajo y estudios. Pero bueno, eso no importa. Esta historia se me ocurrió gracias a un doujin Kuroro/Kurapika muy hermoso y genial que me vi y pues, me inspiré y dije: "no problem, lo tendré listo para el día de cumpleaños de Kurapika". Pero no fue así, porque me he tardado un montón, y eso también se debe a la universidad. Lo siento mucho, pero acá está y yo no quiero alargarme con esto.

**Disclaimer:** como deben saber, Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, y nunca me pertenecerá, para su alivio y mi desdicha.

Disfruten~

* * *

**Fall**

_**Cuando el pasado deja huellas en el alma**_

_**~O~**_

Hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder y fuerza de voluntad para intentar retener los gimoteos que pugnaban con salir de su cavidad bucal. La desesperación de sus latidos frenéticos, los jadeos que con cada estocada aumentaban la intensidad y ese continuo e irritante sonido que supone la unión de sus cuerpos pecadores.

En algún punto del suelo de caoba cubierto por el grueso tapiz granate, intentó enfocar su mirada carmesí ya nublada ante la fruición a la que se ve obligado a sentir. Muerde su labio con la desazón ardiéndole en su piel, la carne tornándose más roja, ya rayando el tono violáceo; mas debe hacerlo. Si no aquello que queda de su orgullo agonizante desaparecerá, y él no desea que se borre la indignación que debería fluir como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, en lugar de ese alarmante placer que recorre sus venas, bulle en su estomago y lo expulsa por su boca siendo interpretado por esos denigrantes gemidos que miserablemente intenta acallar.

Una, dos, tres veces. Las embestidas aumentan de velocidad y el miembro de ese maldito hombre toca un punto dentro de sí que no tiene límite ni consciencia, le catapulta a la galaxia de lo inverosímil, y una vez más, haciéndole sollozar en tenues suspiros que van subiendo la intensidad.

Ese hombre jadea también, permitiéndose un ronquido de satisfacción ya que, por fin la bestia indomable ha mostrado su faceta lujuriosa.

La frustración junto a los pedazos de orgullo esparcidos por toda la habitación de aquella mansión que parece conocer mejor que nadie; las paredes e inclusive esos sonidos que sus cuerpos crean, todo, parece burlarse de él y preguntarle continuamente: _¿hasta aquí ha llegado tu determinación?_

Y Kurapika, en medio de toda su desolación, se permitió un suspiro lastimero, decidiendo que sí: su determinación e inclusive, la venganza, todo aquello puede irse al demonio.

Sabe que ha sido vencido. El arácnido que con tanto ahínco deseó borrar su existencia ahora le ha atrapado, su telaraña amordazándole; su esencia desvaneciéndose.

La araña, aquel tatuaje maldito. Ahora su cuerpo tiene su olor. Ese pestilente ahora…

Kurapika ahora posee cierta atracción por esa fragancia...

* * *

— ¿Volverás? —preguntó con suavidad, entre intervalos de ligera socarronería.

—Puede —murmuró serio. Su orgullo y aquella máscara inquebrantable formándose una vez más en su tez atormentada.

Se había acomodado el último botón de su túnica azul clara con pequeños detalles en dorado. Siempre le ha gustado aquella vestimenta ceremonial que destila cierta elegancia. Le gusta, y a ese hombre al parecer también.

_Hace un excelente juego con tus ojos, _había susurrado una vez a su oído en una noche donde el invierno clamaba por un poco de esos rayos cálidos que trae el verano consigo, y su cuerpo necesitado rogaba por el calor de otro. _Por el de él._

¿Cuándo había iniciado todo aquello? Kurapika no estaba seguro. Es más, cree que tal vez y desde ese incidente donde la venganza se volvió su prioridad… ahí, fue donde todo inició. Que ahora decidieran desahogar de otra forma ese odio que supone deben tenerse, sí no posee conocimiento.

Simplemente sucedió, y Kurapika cedió como la libélula es atrapada en la telaraña, hasta envolverse…

—Tenemos un trabajo en _York Shin_, nuevamente —el hombre suspiró con falso pesar.

Giró su rostro, observándole de reojo. Su mirada de un tono índigo no perteneciente a él debido a los lentes de contacto hizo conexión con la otra. Se mantuvieron observándose, hasta que él esbozó una sonrisa que se ocultó tras sus oscuras orbes. Kurapika entrecerró los ojos, perspicaz.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a hablar, y le observó. Kurapika no respondió—. Los muchachos están aburridos, tarde o temprano me buscarán. Ya sabes cómo se mueve todo esto —esbozó una nueva sonrisa, mucho más abierta y mordaz.

Le encanta jugar con su paciencia.

—Me voy —dijo a la final, dando por finalizada la conversación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido? —se quejó, removiéndose del lugar donde anteriormente reposaba.

Escuchó como la tela de las sábanas blancas se removían sutilmente junto al rechinido de la colcha, pero Kurapika ignoró todo aquello. Se viró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación. Necesita respirar aire fresco. Requiere inhalar oxígeno, y no veneno.

—Espera —el hombre nuevamente habló, su voz sonando levemente apresurada. Pero Kurapika aceleró el paso, no quería nada más. Ya obtuvo lo que necesita su cuerpo y sinceramente, más no puede soportar.

Pero no pudo resistirse. En medio de la habitación donde la alfombra bermellón parece ser lo más triste que ha visto jamás, está Kurapika parado, siendo apresado dolorosamente por los brazos fornidos y fuertes de Kuroro. Como si le costara una eternidad, centra su mirada acuosa una vez más en la alfombra, y ese color parece dolerle en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Suéltame —ordena en un susurro poco convencido.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? —el pregunta a su oído en un murmullo mucho más sugerente de lo que Kurapika se puede permitir.

—Suéltame —ordena una vez más. Y aunque tuvo la intención de que sonara como una demanda, Kurapika estuvo seguro de que fue una súplica desesperada.

Tan sólo desea alejarse. Irse muy lejos y no permitir que ese ente maldito le siga infectado con su veneno.

_Por favor…_

Pero no le suelta, sino que le apresa mucho más. La suave respiración de Kuroro rebota en su cuello y le lame la piel que su vestimenta no cubre. Se estremece.

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Una y otra vez, la interrogante se formula en su cabeza y no halla las respuestas. Teme perder la poca cordura que le queda, le aterra pensar que su orgullo esté lo suficientemente quebrado como para siquiera creer que ese simple y lacónico abrazo puede darle sosiego a su alma quebrantada. _Imposible._

Pero es real. Y eso le confunde.

A toda respuesta que sus inquieres aún no encontraban, Kuroro alzó su rostro y se encontró con las orbes de Kurapika. _Ese color incorrecto_. Kuroro frunció un poco sus azabache y delgadas cejas, meditativo. Le contempló confundido, y quiso preguntar a qué se debió su gesto, hasta que la respuesta llegó segundos más tarde cuando una de las inmaculadas manos de ese hombre fue hacia su ojo derecho y, con una inusual lentitud retiró el lente de contacto, dejando entrever el carmesí de su penetrante mirada.

Kuroro sonrió complacido.

—Hermoso —afirmó, ampliando su sonrisa.

Y Kurapika se obliga a recordar una vez más el odio que debe sentir y la indignación que en sus venas yace congelada junto a la determinación de aniquilar ese ente… pero nada llega; nada nace.

Posee unos indudables deseos de derramar lágrimas.

Tembloroso, abre sus labios rosáceos, suplicando.

—Suéltame —dijo, buscando de sonar demandante. Pero el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo se lo impide. Él provoca eso.

Le vio negar apenas con su cabeza, sus mechones negros como la noche sin estrellas meciéndose tenuemente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, la desesperación apretujando cruelmente sus entrañas—. ¡Por qué!

No respondió, sólo sonrió con suavidad, e inevitablemente, en las orbes de Kurapika se arremolinaron las lágrimas apenas contenidas. No puede soportarlo.

—No llores —murmuró Kuroro por fin, sonriéndole con algo que se asemeja a lástima, pero se acerca más camino de la cruel comprensión.

Lentamente inclinó su rostro, besándole el párpado derecho con suavidad y un imposible cariño cargado de un sentimiento indescifrable. Y Kurapika a pesar de que se encontraba sollozando silenciosamente, jamás desvió su mirada. Su orbe derecha refulge en un rojo escarlata tan brillante que pudo contemplarse en las obsidianas donde su imagen parece desdibujarse, perdiéndose en la negrura espesa de esos ojos.

No supo en qué instante se habían quedado en un espeso silencio cargado de los pequeños hipidos que había dejado el llanto anterior. Lo que sí sabe es que ahora yace recostado en el pecho desnudo de Kuroro, escuchando los suaves latidos que parecen acunarle, mientras que este, simplemente le acaricia la espalda, dibujando círculos pequeños en su nívea piel, una vez más mancillada.

Existen infinidades de preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas, pero ahora, Kurapika cree que sencillamente el silencio aclara todas esas interrogantes.

Simplemente no hay nada qué decir. Sabe que es muy tarde.

—La araña nunca deja a su presa —sentenció Kuroro, sacando de los pensamientos de Kurapika esa frase tabú.

La sonrisa siniestra disfrazada de una maldita tranquilidad comprueba que, efectivamente: el arácnido le tiene atrapado en la telaraña de la perdición. E inconscientemente, la ironía hace gala de su nombre a la situación que les afecta.

Kurapika se vio asintiendo, aceptando que definitivamente, esa noche y las que le seguían, su orgullo y la determinación para aniquilar ese sujeto debían esperar.

Sus cadenas son más fuertes que la telaraña, pero el veneno en su sistema le ha dejado sin la capacidad para usarlas.

Esbozó una suave mueca que parecía una sonrisa oculta por los mechones amarillos que brillan con los rastros del sol que deja el atardecer.

El día en que la libélula atrapara a la araña con sus propios hilos, sería el momento en donde el hacha dorada sería enterrada en la tierra fértil, y ahí la cabeza rodaría, otorgando sus frutos.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, yay~

Espero que les haya gustado, y si desean aportar sus críticas constructivas con algún review, lo agradecería.

Si se me llega a ocurrir otra historia extraña, la subiré. Ciao~


End file.
